criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
To Hell and Back
To Hell and Back '(Case #7) is the seventh fanmade case and is the second one in the Fairfield district by Tuttifruttichaitea. Case Background Everett, Chris, and the player are in a car. All of a sudden, they see a house on fire. They go to the house, only to find a woman burning. They were later able to identify the victim as an opera singer going by the name of Reese Windsor. They were later able to identify the murder weapon as a Molotov cocktail. The killer was later revealed to be the victim's best friend whose name was Jennette Reid. When Jennette was confronted by the police, she immediately confessed, before Everett could even say anything. She said that she was in love with Spencer Valmont. Once she had learned that Spencer had impregnated her best friend, Jennette was enraged. She first started to send anonymous death threats to Spencer, only to find out that she had to kill Spencer. She told Reese to bring Spencer to her house, which would have made Reese an unwitting accomplice to the murder. Jennette came with a mask, so nobody would recognize her. She wore latex gloves to protect her hands and came with a lighter in her pocket. She then saw a moving figure, lit the Molotov cocktail and threw it, only to realize that she killed Reese. She left a note of remorse near Reese's body. Jennette was then so startled that she dropped her lighter and latex glove. Everett then shipped her off to court. Judge Montgomery then said that one member of the PD liked cocktails and asked Jennette if she had a recipe, only for Jennette to reply it was just a name. She then explained a partial part of her motive, only for the Judge to say Jennette deserved 20 years in jail. After the events of the trial, the team met two researchers of the Opera Phantom. Gwendolyn Winters and Trevor Sheridan. They told the team some interesting news. Once a researcher had found a runestone with blood carved with a marking of blood. The blood had been analyzed and revealed to be the blood of a gypsy group's leader named Wilson Ortega. The marking was also made to represent the gypsy's group's insignia, which caused him to be registered into the list of the Opera Phantom's victims. Soon, the team received a call from Opera Phantom Hunter Joey Richardson, saying that he had found the Opera Phantom at the graveyard. The team immediately went there. Victim *'Reese Windsor '(Found burnt to death at her residence) Murder Weapon *'Molotov Cocktail Killer *'Jennette Reid' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect drinks espresso Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears a gold brooch Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with petroleum jelly *The suspect drinks espresso Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears a gold brooch Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with petroleum jelly *The suspect drinks espresso Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with petroleum jelly Suspect's Profile *The suspect is in contact with petroleum jelly *The suspect drinks espresso Suspect's Appearance *The suspect has black hair *The suspect wears a gold brooch Killer's Profile *The killer is in contact with petroleum jelly. *The killer has black hair. *The killer drinks espresso. *The killer is a female. *The killer wears a gold brooch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burning Mansion. (Clues: Victim's Body, Scorched Lighter, Torn Drawing; Murder weapon registered: Molotov Cocktail; New Suspect: Trevor Sheridan) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; New Lab Sample: Sticky Note) *Examine Sticky Note. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer is in contact with petroleum jelly) *Talk to Trevor Sheridan about the murder. (New Suspect: Prerequisite: Investigate Burning Mansion) *Talk to Spencer Valmont about witnessing the murder. (New Crime Scene unlocked: Cybercafe; Prerequisite: Talk to Anders) *Investigate Cybercafe. (Clue: Trash Bag; Prerequisite: Talk to Spencer) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Broken CCTV Tape) *Examine Broken CCTV Tape. (Result: CCTV Tape) *Analyze CCTV Tape. (09:00:00; New Clue: Voice Recording) *Examine Voice Recording. (Result: Gwendolyn Winters's Voice; New Suspect: Gwendolyn Winters) *Question Gwendolyn Winters about interviewing the victim (Prerequisite: Gwendolyn's Voice identified) *Examine Scorched Lighter. (Result: Hairs) *Analyze Hairs. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer has black hair) *Examine Torn Drawing. (Result: Caricature) *Examine Caricature. (Result: Handprints) *Examine Handprints. (Result: Lisa Windsor's Handprint) *Quiz Lisa about her nasty caricature of her deceased daughter. (Prerequisite: Lisa Windsor's Handprint identified) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Examine Letter. (Result: Signature; New Suspect: Jennette Reid; Available at start) *Talk to Jennette Reid about her relationship with the victim. (Prerequisite: Signature revealed; New Crime Scene unlocked: Parking Lot) *Investigate Parking Lot. (Clues: Torn Paper; Prerequisite: Talk to Jennette) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Will) *Examine Will. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (06:00:00) *Quiz Trevor about leaving his money to the victim. (New Crime Scene: Drawing Room; Prerequisite: DNA analyzed) *Investigate Drawing Room. (Clue: Molotov Cocktail; Prerequisite: Talk to Trevor) *Examine Molotov Cocktail. (Result: Brown Liquid) *Analyze Brown Liquid. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer drinks espresso) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cafe Counter. (Clues: Trash Bag; Available at start) *Examine Trash Bag. (Result: Torn Photo) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo) *See why Lisa wrote the message on the photo. (Prerequisite: Photo restored) *Ask Gwendolyn why she is at the cybercafe. (New Crime Scene unlocked: Parked Car; Prerequisite: Cafe Counter investigated) *Investigate Parked Car. (Clues: Torn Object; Prerequisite: Talk to Gwendolyn) *Examine Torn Object. (Result: Faded Ultrasound) *Examine Faded Ultrasound. (Result: Ultrasound) *Analyze Ultrasound. (15:00:00) *Question Spencer Valmont about getting the victim pregnant. (Prerequisite: Ultrasound analyzed) *Talk to Jennette about her friend's pregnancy. (Prerequisite: Talk to Spencer) *Investigate Drawing Room. (Clues: Burning Planks, Latex Glove; Available when all eleven tasks above are complete) *Examine Burning Planks. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer is a female) *Examine Latex Glove (Result: Shiny Specks) *Analyze Shiny Specks. (12:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears a gold brooch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Opera of The Phantom: Act II. (No stars) The Opera of the Phantom: Act II *Investigate Burning Mansion. (Clues: Faded Notebook; Available after unlocking The Opera of the Phantom) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Opera Phantom Notebook) *Analyze Opera Phantom Notebook. (09:00:00) *Talk to Trevor Sheridan about his studies on the Opera Phantom. (Prerequisite: Opera Phantom Notebook analyzed; Rewards: 200 XP) *Talk to Gwendolyn Winters about her studies on the Opera Phantom. (Prerequisite: Opera Phantom Notebook analyzed) *Investigate Cybercafe. (Clues: Broken Locket; Talk to Gwendolyn) *Examine Broken Locket. (Result: Heart Locket) *Return the heart locket to Lisa Windsor. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Parked Car. (Clues: Torn Flyer; Must complete Lisa's leg first) *Examine Torn Flyer. (Result: Cybercafe Flyer) *Reassure Gwendolyn Winters. (Rewards: MALE Striped Shirt and Jacket, FEMALE Denim Dress) *Move on to the next case! (1 star) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Campbell City Category:Fairfield Cases